


It's Okay

by TheInternet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Prompto Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInternet/pseuds/TheInternet
Summary: A little drabble thing for prompto week.





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Favorite Scene: Rooftop Scene with a little twist.

"Think what you will but I think you're good enough for me."

That sentence alone split a smile across Prompto's face. After years of being too fat and awkward to fit in, he felt he finally belonged in this group. Tears of joy started to well in his eyes.

"Thanks Noct. That really means a lot to me."

Noctis' face softened into a small smile, "Anything for my best friend." He held out a fist bump to Prompto. 

"Brothers til the end."

"Brothers."


End file.
